The Wild Crimson Fox
by Beginner15
Summary: She was no idiot, she was no blond and she definitely was not a hero. She isn't going to be cage, unless she wants to be and she doesn't. Especially to this village. (SI!Fem-Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

The Matron knows that there is something wrong with the little girl. The one with such blank, emotionless blue eyes, the one who makes no sound. The matron knew who or more like what she is, a container for a beast who had killed many. At first, she hated, loathe her presence. But..over time, she grew frightened with the too knowing and blank stare that the girl had on her face. The girl who never made a single peak, the other caregivers didn't see it. They were ignorant of her, treating her with cold, hateful hands. But the matron made sure she got taken care of and enough food.

Because when the matron tried to do the same, her hollow blue eyes looked at her with what seemed like dark amusement and then... _she **smiled**_. She smiled with her too pointy to be human teeth showing, her light whiskers birthmarks seemed to grow darker. Her crimson hair seemed to glow, the matron for a second thought she had heard a childlike voice saying 'you can't fool me, you are scared, **_terrified_** of me.' But, that was impossible because the ghostly child doesn't make a sound.

After the matron had moved her farther away from the children and made sure that none of the other caretakers went near her. When she was walking out of the girl's room, she looked back at the quiet amused child. She felt chills go up and down her spine, she quickly left.

The other children had barely remembered her, but they do remember a child's voice singing a haunting song at night. Hide and seek was banned after one too many children started to scream at the mere mention of the name. None of the caretakers knew why they did, just that every single one is afraid that she is coming. Immediately, they turned to the demon child who they couldn't touch unless they wanted to lose their job.

The children can remember the group of children who were some of the biggest troublemakers getting taken away to some place and coming back a bit...hollow. The children quickly became more obedient and afraid of the workers, plus her. They were definitely terrified of getting a visit from her and her haunting voice.

▪l▪

She looked at the wall, leaves were all over her body, spinning in circles. She was sitting in lotus position, she was breathing calmly and steadily with her back straight. She could feel them, everyone in the orphanage. A girl fell, a caretaker was walking towards her, the Matron was pacing in her office, etc. She let the leaves slowly float down to the ground. Getting lost, trying to follow everything and it was becoming _too much_ and she gasped silently. Her blue eyes snapped open, she relaxed as the overwhelming feeling left her.

She silently got up and started to stretch. She touched her feet, one, two and three. Then she lifted up her arms and slowly fell into the splits. She rolled out of it and stood up. She walked silently to the wall with a mirror. She was beautiful for a child, it was this unearthly or maybe a eerie beauty. Her blue eyes glow yet, it had this dull look to them. Her red hair was like a bloody river that flowed around her. She had never cut it making it end at her knees. Her skin was a lily white and she tilted her head.

A quiet, hesitate knock sounded from her door, she turned her head as the matron nervously walked in. The matron's aging brown eyes looked at her with well hidden, but not enough fear. She turned back around to the mirror, silently admiring her whiskers that looked like they were drawn on her face with the finest pencil in the world. It, in her opinion added more beauty to her. She lightly traced them, one by one.

The matron shifted in her spot and she could feel the matron's nervousness. She slowly walked to her nightstand, she grabbed the cold, smooth metal handle and opened it. And she shut the drawer close after grabbing the lone fiery orange brush that sat in it. She gently started to brush her hair with long, carefully brushes. "They, they are planning some-something tonight. I-I suggest you hide, so they won't catch you." The matron started to gain confidence as she continued to speak, her back straighten and her voice steadied, strengthen.

She took one look into her eyes and her strength disappeared at the cold look in the young demon's eyes. She cleared her throat and looked away. She could feel the way their eyes bore into her, it felt uncomfortably invasive. "Well, I must go." She hurried out of the bleak room.

The girl looked at the small window, it was pouring rain, hitting the window harshly. She closed her eyes and felt. The children were getting ready for bed, she could feel the bigger presences from the adults. She snapped her eyes opened.

She quickly grabbed her thickest coat and another coat that was thin, more importantly waterproof. She threw the thick coat on and the black rain coat next, she covered her hair with the hoods of the coats. She grabbed her blanket from the bed and shoved it in her giant bag that she stole from one of the older kids. A couple pair of her thicker clothes and brush was next, not even filling the bag half-way.

She waited, listening to the footsteps outside, two of the adults and one child. They slowly disappeared down the hallway, she opened the door quietly, wincing at the squeaky sound that the door made. She silently walked out of the room, going in the direction of the kitchen. She hid in a dark corner as a young female walked passed her. Her scent was slightly different, almost like there was another scent had been added. She focused on the female's presence, she could feel a tiny one...inside her? She is pregnant, but she is not married to anyone. So, the baby is going to be a bastard.

The female walked down the dark hallway, disappearing into the shadows of the night. The girl slowly crept into the door leading to the kitchen and put her hood down. She let her hair glow, the kitchen was clean and organized. Everything was in place, she jumped on the counter with ease. She opened the closest cupboard, she grabbed the smaller pot, a small teapot and a metal bowl. She closed it gently, she peeked down at the knife block and she jumped down. She grabbed one of the small towels, laying it out on the counter. She put two of the medium knives on it and wrapped them with the towel. She carefully set it in her bag.

She smelled the room, the smells of different food was a bit overwhelming for her. She sneezed and she rubbed her nose. She walked to the cupboard that she could smell metal and food coming from. She opened it to see canned foods, she grabbed fruit, vegetables and some of the soups. After that, she closed it and opened the drawer next to them. She grabbed a can opener, she quickly put it in the bag next. By now, the bag was almost full.

She shook the bag a bit, the metal clashed together and she frowned. Opening the bag, she dug to the bottom of the bag, she grabbed her shirts with a tug. She used them to wrap around some of the cans. She continued, doing this with the other stuff.

After she was done, she shook the bag and-to her satisfaction-heard nothing. She put it on her back with little to no struggles, the sight was a bit humorous with how the big bag compared to her small form. She walked out of the kitchen and head towards the direction of the older boys' hall.

She looked into a room that held three of the academy hopefuls. She walked to the one she knew was the most serious one about it. And grabbed the hidden pouch that held weapons that he stolen from some of the clan kids. He had kept them sharp, she thought as she held a kunai, she quickly put it back into the pouch. She also grabbed the scolls that held information for some of the academy jutsu and left the room. She put her hood back up as she hid in a corner. A male voice was heard, "we will lead them here and grab the girl. We will take her away from the orphanage, don't worry, this will go perfect."

Another voice shushed him, "quieter, idiot! The kids are sleeping." She looked at them from her spot, they were walking pass her when she knocked out one of them. "Wha-!" She knocked out the other one too, she dug into their pockets. Grabbing their money, she had remembered that these two like to go to the bar after work.

She quickly fled the scene as she heard two sets of footsteps coming their way. She ran into one of the baby's rooms. She looked around, she opened the window and climbed out. She shut the window easily as they were on the bottom floor. She quickly ran into the forest as she heard a female voice scream for help. The air was cold and there was barely any light, but she didn't care. Her bare feet hitting the ground, she smiled as she ran freely.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello, readers! Thank you for reading it, please leave a review on it if I should continue on it or not. I also don't own Naruto, that is all. Have a good day!_


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at the towers of paper, his shoulders hunched over. He could feel his age slowly creep over him like a poisonous shadow. Six years since he lost his beloved wife, his successor and many good Shinobi. Over a year since his son left the village and so much _more_. He rubbed his face tiredly, he sighed heavily as the rain outside . He looked at a picture of a small red haired child, she was almost a copy of her mother when she was younger.

He had pulled away her guards when he decided the matron wouldn't do anything, nor let the caretakers do something to her. He felt another load of weight, get added to his shoulders as he thought about the young child. He hadn't had the chance to see her once, he didn't need to, so the visits were always put off for another time. She was progressing very well from what the reports said.

He looked at another photograph of a young toddler who was holding a large blue scarf. He laughed quietly, before he remembered he hadn't seen his grandson in a while. He looked sadly out the window, maybe his son was right. He had missed so much doing his job, birthdays, holidays and just simple memorable moments. He light his pipe, slowly letting out a drag.

He tensed up as he heard loud, fast steps, then the door loudly threw open. A panicked Chunin was standing in the doorway. " _Hokage-sama,_ the jinchūriki is missing. Two of the caretakers were found knocked out, a Konoha Police officer heard the scream of a female worker." He said as his leader stood up swiftly.

"Quick, send an alert to every available trackers. We cannot let anyone get a hold of her." He order sharply, the Chunin and hidden ANBU left the office quickly. A dog masked ANBU kneeled on the ground, his silver untamed hair was probably the most remarkable thing about him. "Yes, Inu?"

"Hokage-sama, may I look for her? She is-" he was interrupted by the old man who suddenly looked like a much older one.

"Kakashi-kun, find her and bring her home." He ordered softly with a hint of desperation. It was one of the few moments where Kakashi saw his leader acting like an old man who was ready for a rest, either with death or retirement, it didn't matter. He nodded sharply before he too left.

Sarutobi Hiruzen closed his eyes just for a moment before he quickly left his office, a meeting is likely going to be ordered. He needed to know everything about what the hell is going on. He quickly made his way to the orphanage, his heart was heavy. He silently prayed for her return or at least her safety.

▪l▪

She ran along the tiny stream, looking for a good spot to cross. She stopped as she felt someone coming closer. She looked at the small stream, she quickly jumped in.

"Her scent stops here, boss." A rough male voice said, she slowly took off her bag and the water was freezing. Her skin slowly started to feel this needle numbing feeling. She tried her best to keep her gasping quietly as she tried her best to resist the need to scream and panic as the cold water surrounded her in a cold, bitter embrace.

She slowly turned herself around, her face was millimeters from the cold water. She forced herself to stay still, she held her breath as she felt someone- _dog, protector, trusted_ \- familiar and she ignored the need to shiver as the ice cold water washed over her a bit. Her clothes were heavy, dragging her down, but she shouldn't, couldn't move because if she did, she would get caught. Get caught and dragged back to the village where people hate, loathe her or even worse, _**ignore**_ her. It was too much, her mask was slipping and she needs to leave before they cage her, before they _crush her_ under all their hatred.

She felt the person, man, _Inu_ move around on the side of the stream. He stopped, she held completely still. "Let's go on the other side, we will split up, she couldn't go far now that she is soaked in this water." She felt them quickly disappear in the forest on the other side.

She grabbed her bag and started off in the cold water. She was too cold to try and go against the current, so she went with it. Her feet was numbing yet, every step was like thousands of needles stabbing her feet. Her teeth started to chatter and her lips were turning blue. After a while, she started to stumble her way to the forest and hopefully shelter.

▪l▪

Hiruzen could feel a familiar throbbing pain behind his eyes as he listened to the arguing council members. He watched them, more precisely, his elder council who was too silent for his liking. He paid attention to a citizen member who was a well known hater of the jinchūriki. "We should have kept a better hold on the demon," he yelled, a few others were nodding along with, some even voiced their agreement.

"What I am wondering is how she got away when the Konoha police officers were patrolling the village?" Another citizen member asked, Uchiha Fugaku glared at the man. Hiruzen could see the way the man wanted to burn the other alive.

He sat up straighter, he let out his KI, making everyone tensed up at the sudden anger their leader was showing. He was _done_ with this, done with the way his village was _falling apart_. "I am not here to hear personal problems from citizens who do not understand the way Shinobi work. I am here for _**my** village's safety_ and if I hear anything that implies a personal problem, you are out of this room before you can finish. Now let's start working on the safety of _my_ village." He quietly said, but it still carried out in the room easily. The citizens were shifting uncomfortably and some were shaking. The Shinobi was tense at the way their leader, their Hogake was acting.

"Am I understood?" He looked at the citizens who were close to tears as they felt his KI spike aggressively. They all choked out an agreement and he leaned back as they fell forward in relief. He calmly looked at everyone, "good. Let's start the meeting." He was done, absolutely done with him getting ordered around when _he was the goddamn **leader**._

Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu secretly shared proud looks, finally their old monkey is back. Their old loyalty lit brightly as the fire relit in their old teammate. A calculative brown eye darken with jealousy and anger at the display of the powerful leadership that Hiruzen was exuding as he ordered _his_ people.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Is Sarutobi out of character? Is he too different? I was trying to go for a old man who was ready to rest, but **can't rest just yet.**_

 ** _SandyLS:_** _Thank you for your review, I tried my best with trying to do the dramatic vib_ _e, meaning using words I rarely use. I was afraid that it was going to be too much._

 _ **islamy96** : I thought about that when I was writing. The matron was neutral-terrified- of the oc/FemNaruto and the ANBU were needed for other things, the Konoha police was still there. Meaning ANBU at that time wasn't really need for patrolling the village(in my head at least). So...yeah, I hope you like my story! :)_

 _ **Guest:** Thank you! _


	3. Chapter 3

She coughed, her breath was shaky and she could barely feel her body. She stumbled over a large root, she looked at a hole that was made under the roots and tree. She hesitantly walked closer to the opening, it would be a tight fit, but she could make it. She started to dug into it, her hands were protesting. Sending messages of pain as her numbed hands worked against the dampened dirt. She grunted as her hands couldn't dug into the dirt anymore despite the rain softening the ground.

She grabbed her heavy soaked bag and reached into it, pulling out the pouch of weapons. She opened it and cautiously gripped the handle of a Kunai. She shaky started to stab at the ground under the roots, trying her best to loosen the dirt. Her breath started to get heavy and she could barely see every breath she takes as the air got colder. She threw the weapon away uncaringly and started to use her hands once more.

After she deemed the hole big enough, she threw her bag in and climbed in after it. The hole was tight and she could barely move around, but she still pulled in the dirt that was the closest to the opening. She hissed in pain as she nicked herself with the weapon she threw away carelessly. She scowled, knowing it was her own fault. She looked at the wound, only to see the last of it disappearing. Her breathing halted at the sight, she took it as a reminder of whom she was actually supposed to be and glared at it. She grabbed the weapon angrily and stabbed it into the underside of one of the largest roots with a growl.

She continued to bring in dirt until it started to get uncomfortable for her, meaning that the dirt hid her bag, legs and midsection. She pulled back her head as far as the hole would let her. She felt her eyes slowly close as the exhaustion registered, she fell into a state of sleep and awareness.

▪l▪

She woke up with a jolt as she felt two large presences, she closed her eyes and tried her best to make 'herself' smaller. She opened her eyes as the unknown people stopped right above her. She held her breath, she could hear the leaves rustling as they moved around on a branch of the tree.

Suddenly, they jumped down, she could see the sandals of one of them. She slowly curled into herself and the dirt, her legs were sleeping, her arms were cramping a bit. The dirt was cold, the space was small and there were two potentially dangerous enemies in front of the opening of her hiding spot.

Both pairs of sandals popped in and out of the view of her hole. Each time, she couldn't help but hold her breath in. Her heart dropped into her stomach as one pair walked straight to the hole. They started to bend down when she ducked her head down, hoping her black hood would blend into the shadows.

"Nothing but a small animal, let's go, we will tell the Hokage her scent is disappearing too fast for us." She felt them leave the clearing, she let out her breath in relief. The rain had stopped, she noted. She rubbed her face before stopping at the feeling of drying mud on it. She grimaced at the thought of just how much dirt and mud was on her.

She started to wiggle, loosening the dirt once more. It feels like when you get buried in sand, but...more solid in a way. Like the dirt is more willing to stick together instead of the way the sand breaks and willingly move around you. That was the only way her exhausted mind can describe it. She crawled out of the hole, she must keep moving. She can practically feel her luck disappearing as her many close encounters with people she mentally label as the enemy for now, grew in number.

She reached back into the hole and grabbed one of the straps of the bag. She tugged on it and grunted as she landed on the ground. She put on the bag and started to run, not caring that her legs want to give out on her. Her feet clumsily ran, seemingly stepping on every sharp rock and branches that lay on the cold wet ground. Her already abused feet kept on going, fueled by her desperation and the need to be free from what she thought of as a cage.

The sun was just peeking over the top of the trees, the sky was clear as if the storm from the night before hadn't happened. The birds were starting to sing, the other animals were hesitantly coming out from their shelter. It was a beautiful morning, but all she could think of was she needed to leave before they find her and take her back. That her freedom is close, she just needs to go...faster! Her steps became harsher and steady as her determination took over the pain. Her feet left deep tracks, the mud splashed all over.

A masked man watched her as he followed her in the trees easily. His dyed hair flowed behind him, his eyes narrowed in thought. His despairing heart dared to hope as he saw red hair peaked through the mud. Her chakra was a familiar wild, always changing, like a whirlpool. Like...he stopped that thought as his heart constricted painfully, he couldn't allow himself to hope too much. He will wait, he will watch and...he will pray to the gods and goddesses above him that he is right.

* * *

 _A/N:Sorry about the short chapters. I tried to make to this chapter longer, but I am a impatient person and I couldn't make myself write any more than this. Thank you for reading my story!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hatake Kakashi looked at the wall, the air in the room was suffocating. The gray walls seemed to close in on him and his mind replayed the scene over and over. Her wide, terrified eyes looked at him as the man held her. The man's emotionless green eyes were burned into his memories. Inu had just gotten back from one of harder than usually mission when the Chunin had run into the Hokage's office.

Inu was worn down and he had a wound that he had gotten from the target's bodyguard. Kakashi couldn't help the wave of _self-hatred_ and anger at the council that flowed through him. If only he had fought harder to get custody of her, if only they had left her in his care. He wanted to tear apart every citizen that tried to hurt her and got away with it easily. But, he was too loyal to Minato-Sensai's memory and the Hokage to do anything.

He ran his hand through his silver hair as he sighed heavily. He couldn't even bring himself to cry, he was just anger and disappointed in himself at losing one of the last thing he had of his Sensai and Kushina-nee. He barely even knew who she was, he doesn't even know the girl personally enough to mourn _her_. Yes, he had watched over her from a distance. But he hadn't even spoke to her, Neko tended to be the one who helps- _helped_ her.

He could practically hear Kushina and Obito's angry shouting, see the frustrated look Rin was aiming at him and..feel his Sensai's disappointment and sorrow for him. A part of him wonders if Naruto would join them, if he would find her dead body. Another part is raging and ready to hunt down the bastard to show him what true pain feels like.

Finally, he is wondering if-when she will show up, dead or alive.

-x-

He watched her sleeping form, he couldn't believe how reckless he had acted when he had kidnapped her. In front of a Konoha _ANBU_ unit, he had thought he had got rid of his rashness years ago. Maybe she was right, maybe it was in his blood. For a second, the red haired child was replaced with a short orange haired beauty. He flinched, he shut his eyes as the unwanted memories flashed through his head.

Uzumaki Kensuke hadn't intended to follow the girl when he saw her. It was just when he first saw her running from the direction of Konoha, his first thought was kitsuna. The next one was her long red hair and finally he noticed was her chakra. It was painfully familiar, he watched her pass his hidden spot. For a second, she was replaced with an orange haired girl with beautiful violet eyes who was laughing freely in a field. He had sat up and quickly followed her. His presence carefully hidden and his footsteps were silent out of habit.

He had watched as she silently weaved through the trees easily as if she had lived in them and knew where everything was. And watched as she ran through the tree line and followed her in the trees as she ran along the stream. For a moment, his green eyes, saw her panicked azure eyes and watched as she jumped into the water. Suddenly an unknown chakra signature had appeared on his radar.

She was shivering, the water was above her waist and he winced sympathetically as he imagined how cold the water must be. She took off her large bag and set it in the water, she looked around. He gripped the branch above him as she started to bend over the water. He felt the chakra signature come even closer.

He quickly started to do the hand seals for a familiar jutsu. He had just finished them as a Konoha ANBU with white hair and a dog by his side had stopped by the stream's side. He waited with bated breath as the ANBU looked around the area while he practically gave off waves of frustration. He grinned underneath his mask as the other man order his dog to look for her as he went the other way.

He frowned as he saw her bluish lips, the way she almost fell every time as she took another step. He carefully followed her as she stumbled into the forest. He had watched her as she found a hiding spot and hid very well for someone her age. He settled into a spot, watching over the girl who unknowingly brought up _painful_ memories that haunt him in his dream every night.

He looked up at the sky as the storm lighten up. He rubbed his shoulder as a phantom pain started, he looked at the bottom of a tree where the girl hid. Something tells him that she was really a...he grit his teeth. He forced himself to relax back on the trunk of the tree, he was on.

He snapped out of his memories when he heard groaning. The unknown girl sat up slowly and wearily, holding her head. Her bright glowing blue looked at him, she tensed up. Her hand reached for nothing, her eyes grew wary as she eyed him.

Kensuke felt nervous and he never felt this awkward since his teenage years. He scratched his neck as he laughed a bit awkwardly.

"...Sorry, that I, um, you know...kidnapped you." He coughed at her deadpan look that she was sending his way. Yeah, this is even worse than the time, he walked in the room when his teammates were getting it on.

-x-

Iruka sighed as he listened to his teammates' bickering, the only thing that kept him going is the fact that this is going to be 'last' mission before he becomes an academy Sensai. While being Sensai wasn't his dream when he was little, it did become a goal sometime during his genin years. They were close to the client's destination, but unfortunately...

"-him, it was your job!" One of his teammates yelled, Iruka rubbed his forehead as he felt a sharp pain.

"You were supposed to watch him!" The two idiots had lost the client in the crowd of people. Iruka hoped none of his future students ever lose their clients. He looked back at the somewhat strong Genin, they were some of the older Genin that are in Shinobi force. He really wishes that none of his students loses their clients.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry, it took so long. But I had to force this chapter out. I wrote this chapter like four time to get it like...well, like this. Even now it feels...lacking. And uggh! I hope I am not over thinking this, I have a bad habit of doing that.**

 **Thank you guys, really _thank you_ for the favorites, follows and reviews. (I love reviews, hint hint.) Have a good day or night!**


	5. Chapter 5

She pulled her knees to her chest as she looked at the full moon. Fear and determination were all she felt when she looked at it, another reason she despised this world. It was like everything in this world was about killing each other. Death, Shinobi and hatred filled it, leaving kids to struggle as they tried to survive. Favoritism and discrimination making it harder for them to learn while others get things handed it to them. But, she looked at the stars, when has Life ever been fair?

"Hey kid...why were the ANBU after you?" She looked at the idiot who took her, Uzumaki Kensuke.

"...why did you take a kid who was running from them?" She asked quietly as she looked out of the window. The guy laughed awkwardly as he looked away. "...you know I thought adults were supposed to be less... _rash_."

The man deflated before he straightened up with a glare. " _Hey!_ I saved you from those assholes, at least be thankful for it!" She tightened her arms around her legs, angry and frustrated at the imbecile who helped her. Doesn't he _understand?_ She glared at the man, she tried her best to control her emotions. She has been doing it for so long yet, this cretin had to be so, so...so _bright_ and feel like- _like_. She huffed and turned around, her nails started to dig into her skin.

"Hey, don't ignore me! I am talking to you! I had risked my life, grabbing you-" she spun around and snarled at the surprised man.

"You still are, you stupid moron! Don't you understand the danger you are in?!" She raged as she poked him hard in the stomach. "They could be tracking us right now! They probably take you to some place and torture you for information." Her throat was barely able to take the abuse as she yelled. Unfamiliar with yelling, only familiar with whispers and singing. "Then-then that will be on _me,_ not you because you will probably be _**dead!**_ "

"You know what? Forget it!" She growled as she grabbed the money she stole as she walked to the door. "I am going to go get something to eat."

-x-

An old man sighed as he sat down. He lifted a teacup, but stopped as a little girl looked at him curious. Her dull blue eyes lighting up at the sight of his Dango. He laughed as the girl looked away when she noticed she was caught staring. He waved his hand jovially so she would join him. She looked around before she sat down hesitantly. She looked at him warily, the old man was glad she wasn't as trusting as his dear granddaughter. A lot of dangerous people out, especially for this unearthly child, he thought as he took in her appearance.

"Would you like some, young child?" He asked as he pushed forward the untouched Dango. She picked one, looking at it with childish wonder. He watched her, of course, he knew of her. How couldn't he? The Konoha _citizens_ were loudmouth idiots who didn't understand the meaning of secret. But, then again, he was raised to learn about everything around him and all the citizens in hidden villages seemed to have some kind of idiocy in them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile, she looked at him as she took a small nibble of it. "Especially at night? It's dangerous for a child to be out and about." She took a huge bite.

"I was hungry," she said finally as she finished it. She looked at the plate that held the others. He smiled wearily, another child the Shinobi broke. "May I have another one?" He nodded as she grabbed another one.

"So...tell me, _Naruto-chan._ What are you doing so far from _home?_ " He asked casually as he took a sip from his tea. She looked at him wide eyed before she forcefully made herself relax as she stared at him warily. He snorted and looked at his tea, he wished it was sake instead. "Finally, ran away, little _kit_?"

She slowly grabbed the stick, the glare did unnerved him a bit, but he had seen worse.

-x-

Iruka growled as he hit the idiotic wannabe Shinobi who-he rubbed his head before he can work himself up more. Dear kami, he wants to kill them. He glared at the still fighting pair, can he kill them and get away with it? He asked himself as his left eye twitched. A bandit attack, there was-no, don't plan it out. It will make the idea too attempting for him.

"Alright, that's enough!" He growled, shocking them as he stood over them. "Takeda! You go in the hotels, starting with ones closest to the place where you guys lost him. Kai! You look for him in the bars! I will go look for him in restaurants. We met here at midnight." He ordered as he walked off.

* * *

 **A/N: I removed the extra to _Ideas,_ where ideas I have no clue what to do with, go in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. I have no beta, I tried to look for mistakes. But I miss crap or to be honest, I just skim through it most of the time. I do this for entertainment and fun.**

 **-x-**

"Isn't it obvious? I left it." She stated, her shoulders were straight. She looked him in the eyes. His aging eyes looked back searching, before he nodded.

He smiled, his teeth glinting as he sat back. His wrinkled hand picked up his tea as his eyes darkened. "Don't you know many people like unique and beautiful things? Especially if they can be powerful and trained."

She smiled, her canine showed. "Yes, if they can be trained. But I doubt they would like it if it fights back." She set down her stick, the elderly man's shoulders relaxed a little as he sipped his tea.

"Yes, they probably wouldn't. But that won't stop them, some people just don't know when to stop. They could push it until it breaks and then put it back together the way they want it to." She nodded, he gentle rubbed his chest.

 **-x-**

Kensuke sighed as he walked through the crowd, weaving around easily. He looked around, searching for a bright red in the crowd of browns. He wasn't in a hurry to find the girl, the village was very peaceful and small place. He continued walking, not stopping when he passed a man in Shinobi gear. He hummed lightly as he stopped near a dog who was tied up to a pole. Crouching down, he reached over and pat the dog whose tail was wagging happily.

His hearing sharpened as he added chakra to his ears. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you had an elderly man, about this tall. He has a small hunch to his back and a hummingbird attached to his clothing." The man described, at the corner of his eye, he could see shake her head.

"Sorry, I can't say I have. But, maybe I could ask the others.." she suggested. Kensuke let the chakra go as he pet the dog's head one more time. Standing up, he raised his hands up and stretched. Hearing a few pops, he dropped his hands and started to walk away. His left hand was in his pocket while his other one covered his mouth as he yawned. Blinking the tears that gathering at the corner of his eyes away, he apologized to the person he had bumped into.

His right fingers started to lightly drum against his thigh as his other hand gripped a small stone he had in his pocket. It hummed lightly as it reacted to the small amount of chakra added. He turned into a dark alley. He then quickly jumped onto the roof and begun to race over the rooftops. Changing his route whenever he noticed a shinobi near by.

 **-x-**

Naruto chewed on a bun as she stared at the old man. Her nose twitched as a strong perfume entered it, her stomach churned. Setting down the half eaten bun, she looked towards the revolting smell.

A woman dressed in worn-out, but much cleaner clothes than the other night dwellers was talking to a man who was rapidly turning a glowing, angry red. As the woman's fist shook by her side, something glinted in the streetlights glow on her wrist. The man stood tall as he crossed his arm, his harsh whispers were gaining in volume. The woman huffed angrily as she turned her nose up in the air.

Naruto turned her head as she watched a small form, pass the couple another time. It was barely noticeable as it blended into the crowd of the night. She turned her attention back to the old man who was watching her with a glint in his aging brown eyes. She stared into the eyes of the very observant man. Both of them had come to some kind of agreement as a yell broke out of the sound of the night.

Turning her head back to the direction of the couple, she saw the form running away from a woman who was holding her wrist as the man chased it. The people around them watch the scene before muttering than ignoring the scene as they continued on with their lives. Following their response, she too ignored it. So she could finally eat again, now that the woman followed them, taking the overwhelming scent with her.

Her stomach protest against it, not agreeing with her decision, but she pushed on. She munched on it, purposely chewing with her mouth open as the elderly man's mouth twitched down. She stopped in mid bite as she felt a dark, comforting present coming towards them rapidly. Setting down her food, she looked in its direction.

A man walked out of the shadows, his green eyes were on the person who was sitting across from her. His chakra was steady, powerful and distressing. It was confusing, a storm of emotions. Her hands shook as she clenched them. Her lips thinned as she narrowed her eyes down on the table in thought. Her mind raced painfully as it tried to understand what was going on. Her dull eyes glowed as she closed her eyes.

She took a deep breath as she pushed everything away, her senses became dull. Opening her eyes, she looked at the man who took a seat next to her. The two men were busying eyeing each, she sighed and decided she should just finish her food before it was too late.

"Hello, I am Ken." The man said as he smiled at the older one. He pulled out a chair and flopped himself down, the elderly man smiled at him strained. "Enjoying your anpan*?" He gestured to the almost finished bun on her plate.

"Hmm?" She looked at her plate...anpan? She nodded at him before grabbing it and taking a bite. She looked through her curtain of hair as the men stared at each other. She nibbled on her bun, silently wondering if 'Ken' and the old man would kill each other with their stares.

"It seems like it's time to go!" Ken chirped as they broke eye contact, he smiled at her. She looked at him, head tilted as she stared at him. His smile wavered for a moment before he got out of the chair. "See ya later, old man!"

The elderly man laughed, Naruto looked between them, she had missed something. Before she could say anything, she picked up and they were off.

She tightened her hold onto his shirt, her knees dug into his chest causing him to wince. Her heart started to beat faster as the race over the rooftops. "Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise. " He tried to reassure her, the only thing she did was pushed her knees more. "Trust me, okay?"

"I don't even know you." She muttered into his back, her stomach doing flips. He stopped and moved her into his arms. She buried her head as she gripped his shirt again and they continued their way to the hotel.

 **-x-**

She looked at the man who was muttering as he was looking over a map, a large scroll was set off to the side. She looked at it curiously, it was old, but in good condition. She sat on her bed, watching him as he picked up the map. Pausing, he looked at it before shaking his head. Turning away from him, she got under her covers. Her eyes drooping as she listened to his continuous footsteps and muttering that she can't understand.

His chakra was spread across the room lazily, she curled up as she pushed back sleepy, enjoying the fact that he responded. Home, he feels like home, she thought as her eyes finally closed. That night she dreamed of peace and laughter. Blurry faces and muffled voices filled it, but the love was there. Of people, she barely remembers, but loved so dearly. It was painful yet, one of her best dreams in years.

 **-x-**

 ***Anpan is a Japanese sweet roll commonly filled with red bean paste. I personally don't know how it tastes. *shrugs***

 **A/N: Thank you for follows, favorites and reviews! Sorry, it has been a while, but I was trying to plan the story out a bit. Didn't really work out for someone who likes to go with the flow and hope everything works out. Got mad, put the story away, picked it up, thought about it, researched a few things. Planned out a few things, wrote a chapter, rewrote it. I am actually working on the next chapter and researching a few things. Kensuke's chakra is a little weird, I will explain in later chapters. Or if I forget, I will put it in the notes.**

 **To rinningan: Sorry, while I would love to do that story about the 'I don't understand Japanese' (let's just call it 'Rei' for now). But I want to be a better writer for it, I really don't think I am ready for it. Hell, I am not even sure if I am ready this one. I am a beginner, I never was really great at writing, I had problems with reading too for the longest time. It wasn't until two years ago, when I was finally catching up with my peers.**

 **Lady Syndra: Glad to have here with us! Yep, she left the village, of course it's going to be a struggle for her. I never really got how most SI could love the village so much to kill for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

_She moved slightly, relaxing as she heard a small hush. She snuggled into the comforting warmth._

 _ **w**_

 _She shivered as the cold hit her face. A male apologized and something covered her face, blocking the wind. The gentle movement slowly made her fell into a deeper asleep._

 _ **w**_

 _She rolled over, feeling something sharp poking her. Something else tickled her nose, making her scrunch it up in irritation. She was picked up and moved onto something softer, a warmth once again covering her. She sighed and fell asleep._

 _ **w**_

She blinked hard and fast as the sunlight shone brightly against her face. She turned her head away, tensing up when her mind registered she was snuggling into a chest and she was being carried. Snapping her eyes open, she pushed away from the surprised man whose grip loosened. She clumsily landed on her knees and hands, quickly she got up. Then she tripped when the blanket wrapped around her feet.

"Hey, hey. It's just me, it's okay." She heard the man say as she still struggled to get away. He cursed as she kicked him in the chest.

She knew she was forgetting something as she panicked, but panic and thinking rarely go together. She punched the man in the nose as he was trying to get a hold on her. "Dear Kami! Calm the fuck down, it's just me."

Her chest was moving up and down rapidly as she was finally pinned down. She glared at the man above her, seeing his green eyes and brown hair. Something clicked into her mind as blood from his nose dripped down on her. Ignoring the small satisfaction from it, she felt terrible for causing it.

"...Sorry," she said in a small voice. The man nodded and slowly got off, still cautious about the panic fueled attack that happened moments ago. "I-It's just-I am not-I..." She sat up and clenching her fists as she looked away.

"Hey..." looking at the man who was standing around awkwardly, he smiled. It was an odd twitched of his lips, making him look hilarious and a bit terrifying as he still had blood dripping from his nose. "It's okay, alright? I am fine, see?" He patted himself, stopping when he got to his nose.

"Huh? Blood," he said as he looked at his bloody fingers. She smiled which he noticed before it disappeared, he grinned. It was bright and familiar, for some reason, she remembered the original Naruto. The one she admired for not snapping, for staying at the village while she couldn't. She wondered if he looked real, would his smile be like this man who helped/kidnapped her.

"You still in there?" Blinking, she pushed his hand away from her face. She turned her head with a huff, her cheeks had a dust of red. She crossed her arms as she shifted away.

"What kind of idiot doesn't notice he's bleeding," she muttered. She looked at their surroundings. Noticing that they were on a dirt path that didn't seem like they were going to end soon either way. She felt like slapping herself. The man could be some kind of predator and she fell asleep. But it wasn't like she could anything about in this state.

The man now had a clean face as he put something in his pocket. He bent down with an amused grin. "You know, for a girl who was just feeling sorry. You have a lot of sass in you." She shrugged as she stood up, dusting off her clothes. She peeked at Kensuke who was adjusting his huge scroll. She tilted her head unconsciously as she noticed that it had enough chakra to give out a signal. Its presence was simply covered by its owner's much bigger one. Her eyes found Kensuke's staring back, lit up with amusement.

"Are you ready to keep going or are you going your separate way?" He asked as he started to walk down the path without waiting for her answer. She followed him silently, her legs moving fast to match his long strides. Rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

 **-x-**

She sighed as they stopped for a small break, the sun was shining but the wind made it cooler. It didn't help she was also shoeless. Her bare feet were sore and dirty, but unsurprisingly there was no cuts or signs she has been running around without any of protection against the harsh environment. She rubbed them awkwardly, her tiny fingers doing a poor job of rubbing the soreness away.

She sighed as she took off her coat. The fresh air instantly hitting her body, cooling her down. A tan hand held out a canteen, she took it and drank from it greedily. Kensuke chuckled as she stopped with a small sigh. She wiped off the dripping water from her lip as she handed it back. He took it back, she stood up from her spot on the ground. "You look like you belong in the wild, you know?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," she agreed easily. Knowing what kind of state, she is in. Her hair tangled, she was shoeless, and her clothes were dirtied even though she had changed and bathed last night. She lifted a lock of hair and pulled a small stick and a couple of leaves out of it.

"So, kid, tell me your name." He continued his way on the path. She followed him, tying the coat around her waist.

"Naruto," she answered quietly, "it apparently means maelstrom."

"That's a boy name, isn't?" He asked, slowing down as Naruto jogged to catch up with him. She nodded, her eyes staring straight ahead of her. "Last name?"

"Uzumaki," she said plainly. He paused for a moment before continuing. "At least that's what the Matron had told me." She looked at him as he ignored her pointed stare. They continued their journey in silence once again.

* * *

 **A/N: This had gotten a lot more followers than I expected. I am glad people like it, especially since I can get very off topic and track. But oh my god, I am excited. I am honestly excited, I have plans and research on paper. I hope I don't somehow fluff up. Also, if you don't like a lot of OCs, then you might want to find another fanfic, sorry. I mean you don't have to remember all of them, I probably won't unless they need but a lot of them are just mentioned here and there. The main characters are going to be Kensuke and Naruto, so cannon characters don't appear much until later in the story. Three chapter of them and one just now tells him her name. But don't worry next chapter is filled with more awkward talking and playing games.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
